Made for you
by lovelightly
Summary: V-day one shot for my favorite couple.


"What happened?" A sixteen year old Chiaki tilted his head on right, clearly confused at other's reaction.

"Ch-Chiaki?" The stunned boy eyes traveled from source of shock to his friend's face. Yuu stared in those dark blue eyes, searching for the meaning behind this all.

"What? It's chocolate only."

Yuu was trying to keep his stoic mask. But receiving chocolates from his love interest on Valentine's Day, involuntarily made his heart pound against his chest. A desperate part of him was already doing a vibrant dance.

' _Stop! Don't jump to conclusions. Don't get your hopes high!'_

But admonishing did nothing to stop his fluttering heart.

"Ah... for what?"

"Valentines is for spreading love, isn't? And you and Hatori are the most important people in my life. Of course, I'll give you two something on this day." Chiaki said like giving chocolate to friends was a most obvious thing to do. Friends, who were just not that, instead, who were secretly and hopelessly in love with that airheaded boy who didn't have the slightest inkling about their feelings.

Yuu's brows creased together. All that flickering hope, joy turned into anger and frustration, as he clenched his jaw to avoid bursting out. He couldn't understand towards whom his anger was directed. Most probably towards himself only, that why would his hopes rekindle when he already knew how oblivious and idiot Chiaki was.

' _Is there any limit to this boy's naivety?'_

During moments like these Yuu couldn't decide either he wants to smack a hell out of him or just kiss that innocent face, taste every inch of it.

Kiss him until he would gasp for air, with his face flushed, those large eye all wide and dilated in embarrassment.

' _Dammit!'_ Yuu's hands curled into a fist.

He could feel his control slipping away. An insane desire overtaking the rein of his mind. This was torture! To have someone you desire so badly, right in front of you. To have them close by you, but not able to touch them. Not in the way you want to.

Chiaki's oblivion made the things more difficult. He would play with other's emotions without even realizing it. He would say those words which would cruelly increase Yuu's heartbeat, shatter his every ounce of control, unbound the repressed desire which he had securely locked away for the sake of their friendship.

He doesn't know the impact of those carelessly spoken words like, " _I can't imagine my life without you!" "I love you so much!" "I want you to be by my side forever!"_ Despite knowing these words were nothing but just expression of a 'friendship love', nothing more nothing less, not the way Yuu wanted, he couldn't help that unrelenting want, an unsettling craving that starts pooling right... _**there**_. A beast of desire that awakens in him and want to forget everything, and cross that line. Have him the way he wants. The way he dreams. Just once. _At least_ once.

' _Does that idiot have_ _ **any**_ _idea what he does to me?'_

"Hey, why that long face?" Chiaki's voice, which was laced with concern, drew him out of his thoughts.

Yuu pulled himself together again, pushing those forbidden thoughts at the back of his mind. A rational part of his mind returned along with a familiar feeling of guilt, which stabbed hard through his being, the venom of which seeped through his veins and flooded to his entire body.

He already at guilt for harboring such romantic feelings for his friends, when the other was obviously unaware of it. For some reason, it seemed like taking advantage of other's trust.

Not only he had feelings, but his mind would even dare to think about doing something without Chiaki's consent. To force himself on him, to satiate his pleasure, even just for once.

Though such thoughts cross his mind only for flickering moments but they leave behind a huge amount of guilt, shame and self-loathing. To have such thoughts was a sin, an unforgivable crime, a blot on name of friendship.

To have Chiaki's affection was a far-fetched idea when he was not even worthy of his frienship. _'But maybe, just maybe someday..._ ' Yuu immediately halted his line of thoughts.

Feeling Chiaki's questioning glance on him, he mustered a convincing smile. "Thanks a lot!"

Chiaki picked on the gloomy vibes coming from his close friend, but he couldn't understand that why giving a chocolate to someone could cause other to be like this.

' _Maybe he doesn't like this one.'_

But his worries washed away when his friend smiled at him and thanked for the gift.

The shard of sadness and pain that flashed through Yuu's brown eyes, went completely unnoticed for which he was more than grateful.


End file.
